InuYasha Advanced
by virtual-reality
Summary: A new evil forces Inuyasha to team up with a new ally to stop him. For the love of gor, plz RR!
1. Crouching Tiger, Hidden Monk

Inu-Yasha Advanced

VR: Well, um.....

Drake:(sweatdrops) you know tiger boy will be mega-pissed at us...

YR: Well, yeah, but.....we were too impatient. Our heads were filled with ideas. Oh well! Welcome to Inu-Yasha Advanced! This is just a replica of DR99's Inuyasha Advanced, but told through my eyes(with less spelling mistakes and better grammar).

Drake: Well, me'n tiger boy will be going at it. But....

(both cover Drake's mouth)

VR: Well the cast of characters for the first season are: Leonardo The Transforming Tiger Demon-

Drake: HALF-DEMON!

(VR whacks Drake with frying pan of death, KOing him)

VR:....Anyways, there's Drake The Dragon Demon(full), Zeena the.....umm..........what did she do again?

YR: Well, Drake always DID tease Leo about his relationship with Zeena(thinks ahead, to fourth season)

VR: There was Shiko The Legendary Monk, Marik The Snake Demon(A/N: THIS IS NOT A YGO CROSSOVER), Drake's brother Draiken, Dillon The Griffon Demon, Chiga The Chimera Demon, Ezko The Holy Mage, and more.....but you won't see them until second season.

YR: You'll just hafta wait.....

VR: Well.....better get started.....(A/N I will start at the introduction of Shiko and Leo)

Shiko: Well.....a quiet day.....makes you wish something would happen...too bad I have to watch for any demons.

(heads to mounain peaks)

???: They have security here? They must be pretty pathetic then. Only one man guarding! He ain't even a demon! How unlucky for them!(darts toward village at lightning speed)

Shiko:(senses something) Hmm....a demon approaches....(gets ready to fight)

(something appears behing Shiko)

???:Pathetic human.....

Shiko:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!(faints)

???: Well that wasn't too difficult..... Well, off to work......(leaps into village)

(later......)

Shiko: (grunting in pain)....the village......(shouts) THE VILLAGE! (panting) Man that demon's quick. Oh, no....I hope he didn't kill the villagers!(leaps into village)

(in village)

???:You will give me the shards of the Shikon Jewel that you have. Otherwise, you won't live to regret it.

Villagers:Never! We will stand and fight!

Shiko: STOP, DEMON!!!

???: Ah, he wakes.

Shiko: Just what is it you're after?

Shiko:Awnser me!

Shiko: So you won't tell me, huh? I guess I'll hafta...(starts charging) FORCE IT OUTTA YA!!

???:........(dodges his attack with great ease)

Shiko: RAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!

???: Why do you keep up this vain effort? Why fight a battle you will lose? Just give me the shards of the Shikon Jewel and nobody will be hurt.

Shiko: So that's what you want. I'm suprised-most demons would take it by force.

???: Well, force isn't really my first choice. I usually try to resort to peaceful matters.

Shiko:??????

???: Well, I see you never met a good thief in your life.

Shiko: Good thief? What's that supposed to mean? You're trying to steal the Shikon Jewel. You're probably another demon trying to get your way to the top.

???: I'm actually stealing the Shikon Jewel shards to save innocent, defenceless villages.

Shiko: Lies! You wish to rule the world! I have dealt with your kind before!

???: You do not believe me? Look into my eyes? Do you see malice or lies?

Shiko:???(looks into ???'s eyes and sees them as clear as day) I see.....My apologies for my accusations. I am Shiko, a legendary monk. And you are?

???:.....The name's Leonardo. But, if you wish, you may call me Leo.

Shiko: Well, Leo.....Pleased to make your aqquaintance. (smiles and holds out hand)

Leo: Hmph. Look, I may be a life-saver, but I'm still demon. Now, if you value the lives of your villagers, PLEASE GIVE ME THE SHARDS!!!!!

Shiko: OK...(gives Leo shards)

Leo: Hmm....I thank you-

(with his supersonic hearing, Leo hears a scream in the distance)

Leo:!! I heard a scream!

Shiko: I didn't....

Leo: You wouldn't. You're only human, after all.

Shiko: (snarls) Could you identify here it came from?

Leo: Yeah. About 10 miles southwest of here.

Shiko: Let's go!

(10 miles SW of village)

(both are hiding in the bushs)

Leo: Hmm? There's not many of them. They must be thieves who've disbanded.

Shiko:......Well...they seem to be hanging a woman!

Leo:?!(looks over ang sees them hanging a woman)

Shiko: How should we approach them?

Leo: (studies the bandits carefully) Hmm....got it!(transforms into a bandit look-alike)

Shiko;(eyes grow to the size of bowling balls) HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!

Leo: Oh..I forgot to mention that I am a shapeshifter.

(Leo walks up to the thieves)

Thief 1: Ah, boss.... we were waiting for you.

Leo: (thinking) (Perfect! I must look a lot like their boss....well..how should I free her? Ah! Got it...)

Thief 2: Well...you may do the honours, boss!

Leo: .......(walks in front of the site where the girl is about to be hung)

Girl: HELP ME!!!!!!!! PLEASE, SOMEBODY HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!

Leo: Quit your whining!(whispering to her) I'll getcha outta here!

(Leo turns back into his normal form and cuts the ropes binding the girl)

Thieves: WHAT?!

Leo: Best be off now. Hold on tight, lady, it's gonna be a bumpy ride!

Girl: OK! (holds on tight to Leo)

Thieves: GET THEM!

Leo: (makes huge leap out of the are and eludes the pursuers, then meets up with Shiko)

Shiko: Took ya long enough!

Leo: What, no congratgualtions?

Shiko: Yeah, good job and junk and stuff.

Girl: Thank you so much! I owe my life to you.

Leo: Don't.....mention it(slight blush).

Thieves: THERE THEY ARE! GET THEM!!!!!!

(once again, Leo, Shiko, and the girl elude their pursuers)

Shiko: So, now that that's over....what is your name?

Girl: I am known as Zeena. And what about you?

Shiko: Shiko The Legendary Monk.

Leo: Leonardo, or Leo.

Zeena: And how old are you?

Both: 22.

Zeen: Isn't that funny? I'm also 22.

Leo: That's....great...good to know...(slight blush)

Shiko: So, why were they after you, exactly?

Zeena: Well.....(looks away)

Both: What is it?

Zeena: Well....(holds out a stone with the picture of a tiger's eye in the middle)

Leo: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!?!?!?!?!(twitching nervously) IT'S........IM..P-PPP-PPP-OSSIBLE! THE...THE.....

Zeena: Why are you acting so wierd?

Leo: YOU ARE THE HOLDER OF THE TIGER STONE!!!!!!!!

Zeena: Yes, well.....what's the big fuss?

Leo: (freezes) It's nothing....nothing at all.

Zeena: I also hafta ask, Leo.....How did you cut the rope if you had no blade? And how did you achieve such incredible speeds?

Leo: (sweatdrops) Well...you see....I'm a demon. A half-demon.

Zeena: Oh...(looks down) That was....unexpected....

YR: Well, that was chapter 1.

Drake: Well, let's hope tiger boy doesn't take a fit.

VR: He won't. I know DR99.

DR99: (right infront of VR) YOU...LITTLE.......

VR: Um.......we'll see you next chapter..... 


	2. A New Evil

Chapter 2

YR: I decided to publish my entire story all at once. DR99 tried too, but his comp got loopy.

Drake: I'd hate to be in tiger boy's position right now.

VR: And I'd hate to be in yours.

Drake: (eyes widen) Oh, right.............(runs off)

YR: Oh well....let's get started....

Drake: Ready!

(at Naraku's castle)

???: Well....this demon is causing quite an uproar. I must stop that. (walks up to the doors)

Naraku: What fool dares intrude on my castle?

???: The kind of fool who needs to silence an even greater fool.

Naraku: Kagura, take care of him.

Kagura: Yes, my master.....(goes to attack ???)

???: What a waste.....

(Kagura's attack splits ??? in half)

???: Pitiful....

Kagura Naraku:!!! You're....alive?!

???: And kicking. You think that hurt me, fool? A half-breed like you would not understand.

Naraku: Who is calling whom a half-breed?

???: I am. I'm going to show you real power.

(all of a sudden ??? disappears and blood flies everywhere)

Naraku: Kagura!

(all of a sudden more blood flies)

Naraku:?!

???: Oh, well....Another pathetic demon. Now, to take what I came for. The sacred Shikon No Tama!

(takes jewel)

???: Now, I must show my power..By leveling this castle to the ground!

(miles away)

BOOM!!!!!

Leo: ???

Shiko: You heard something?

Leo: An explosion. It was probably a dispute over demons.

Shiko: Hmm...I wonder-OOF!(falls)

Leo: ???

Inuyasha: Watch wehere you're going, little worm!

Kagome: You shouldn't be so rude, Inuyasha.

Shippo: She's right, Inuyasha. Be nice for a change!

Miroku: We apologize for our- HOLY!(runs up to Zeena and grabs her hand) Fair maiden, will you bear my child?

Zeena: WHAT?!?!?!?!

(in the distance) SLAP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sango: For once, I didn't slap him!(laughs)

Miroku: That isn't funny........

Shippo: So, who are you guys?

Leo: Oh, how rude...my name is Leonardo(bows)

Inuyasha:(whispering) Show off.

Leo: I heard that, doggy boy.

Inuyasha: WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?!

Kagome: SIT!!!!

(Inuyasha sits)

Inuyasha:(muttering curse words)

Shiko:(sweatdrops) I am Shiko.

Zeena: I'm Zeena.

KagomeSango: Nice to meet you, Zeena.

Leo: Pleased to make your aqquaintance.

Miroku: (checking out Zeena) Yeah, it was REALLY NICE to meet you.

Leo: Hmm? (sees Miroku looking and punches him) Sicko.

(all, save Miroku, laugh)

Shiko: (in punkish voice) You got BURNED!!!!!!!!!!!!

(everyone, save Miroku, laughs harder)

Miroku: RRRRRRRRRRRRRRR................

Zeena: So, what are your names?

Kagome: I'm Kagome.

Miroku: I'm your husband, Miroku.

SLAP!!!

Sango: You go, girl! I'm Sango.

Inuyasha: I'm Inuyasha.

Leo: I'll call you "Doggie Boy".

Inuyasha: WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!

Shippo: Don't mind him. He does this all the time. I'm Shippo, the kitsune.

Zeena: Nice to meet you all.

Kagome: Inuyasha, you could learn something from Leo. (drags Inuyasha next to Leo)

Leo: Sorry, Kagome, but teaching doggie boy would be too hard.

Inuyasha: WHAT DID YOU SAY?!(gets in Leo's face)

Kagome: SIT!!!!!!

(a few minutes, and laughs, later)

Shiko: So what bring you here?

Miroku: We are searching for a demon named Naraku.

Shiko: So you're telling me you know where his castle is?!

Miroku: That's right.

Zeena: So where is Naraku's castle? And...um....Who's Naraku?

Sango: Well, if you come with us, we can show you.

Leo: Sure.

(all go to Naraku's castle)

Kagome: In....Inuyasha! Look...

Inuyasha: Naraku's castle.....

(they walk up to the castle but Kagome accidentally steps on something)

Kagome: EEK!!!

Inuyasha: What is it, Kagome?

Kagome: It's......him.....

(all observe Naraku's bloody, dead corpse)

(Naraku twitches)

All: EEK!

Naraku:(in VERY weak voice) Demon....dragon.....killed Kagura...flattened castle....

Inuyasha: Who is he? I'll kill him!

Naraku: He said......he's after someone......

Leo: Hmm? What was his name?

Naraku: His name.................Drak-(dies)

Leo:!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Inuyasha: What?

Leo: Let's go. NOW!!(heads into castle)

Inuyasha: OK.........

Zeena: (thinking) What's with him? He's so jumpy.......

Leo: WHERE ARE YOU?!?! SHOW YOURSELF!!!!!!!!!!

???: Ah, I've been expecting you.

Leo: IT IS YOU!!!!!!!!!!! WHERE ARE YOU!!!!!

Kagome: He killed Naraku easily...and he had almost an entire Shikon Jewel....This demon must be immensly strong.

Leo: He is. Stay back!

???: I love to be admired. Come at me, if you wish to die!

Inuyasha: WHERE ARE YOU?! COME ON AND FIGHT, COWARD!

???: Yelling will get you nowhere. But, I must comply to my victim's wishes.

(??? comes into sight)

(all except Kagome, Zeena, and Shippo get into battle poses)

Leo: It's you........Drake!

Drake: Ah, so it is Leonardo. I see you're still the suck-up you always were.

Leo: .............Impossible.....

Drake: Oh, it's quite possible....I'm alive and well.

Leo: Great. JUST GREAT!

Inuyasha: ??? What?

Leo: This is going to be one hell of a fight! So be on your guard.

Drake: Well, now.......(a barrier appears around Leo and co.)

Leo: NOT AGAIN?! SHOW SOME ORIGINALITY!

Drake: Well, I thought I'd bring up the past...

Leo: (tries to get out) This barrier is stronger than before!

Drake: Well, with this I'm not suprised....(holds out Shikon Jewel)

Everyone else: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kagome: I knew I sensed a shard of the Shikon Jewel.

Drake: Well, I plan to add your shards to my collection.

Leo: Stay back everyone! Inuyasha, let's attack him together!

Inuyasha: Right!

(both try but fail to break barrier)

Drake: You'll hafta do better than that....But in the meantime I might as well kill the weak ones.

(all of a sudden Sango is out of the barrier)

Sango:??

Drake: Well time to start.

(blood flies)

Sango: I can't be.....beaten....by....a...demon!(faints)

Everyone else: SANGO!!!

Drake: One down...

Leo: Errr....

(5 minutes later)

(everyone but Leo, Inuyasha, Zeena, Miroku and Shiko are on the ground)

Leo: RRRRRR!!! When do I get a turn?!

Drake: Everyone gets to die, so don't worry.

Inuyasha: KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!! I'LL GET YOU, YOU BASTARD!

Drake: Tsk, tsk, tsk. You don't have to resort to such language.

Inuyasha: Well why don't you let me and Leo attack you together?

Drake: Not like it matters. But, if you insist..........

(barrier lifts)

Miroku: Stand back!

(everyone gets behind Miroku)

Miroku: WIND TUNNEL!!!!!!!!!

Drake: You forget, monk...I killed Naraku, so you no longer bear your Wind Tunnel.

Miroku: Oh no....

(blood flies and Miroku falls to the ground)

Drake: HAHAHAHAHA!!!! This is more amusing than I thought it would be.

Inuyasha: Miroku!!!

Leo: C'mon, coward. Fight me!

Drake: Whatever. It's your funeral......furball.

Leo: If you...call me that again, I'll....

Inuyasha: Ignore him. (tetsusaiga transforms)

Drake: I see great rage in your eyes, doggie boy. And as for you, fur ball....I've grown much stronger since our last encounter. You will not have such an easy fight ahead of you!

Leo: I can- (lunges for Drake) SEE THAT!

Drake: (dodges easily) I see you haven't improved much.

Inuyasha: DODGE THIS!!!

Drake: !!!(gets slashed in the chest) DAMN IT! Heh....-!!(gets stabbed by Leo's nails)

Leo: How do ya like them apples?

Drake: HAHAHA!!! Fools! I may be slightly injured, but that is only temporary!

Inuyasha: Leo...Do you know anything about this?

Leo: Yeah...He can heal himself.

Inuyasha: NOW YOU TELL ME!!!!!!!!!

Shiko: GUYS ATTACK TOGETHER!!!!!!!!

InuyashaLeo: (sweatdrops) Shut up! (they both lunge for Drake)

Leo: AIM FOR THE HEART!

Inuyasha: On it!

(Drake dodges and grabs Leo)

Drake: My turn! (flies up into the clouds)

Leo: AH CRAP!!!

Drake: Say goodbye!(lets go)

Leo: I'M NOT DONE YET!!!!!!(extends claws and sinks them into Drake's legs)

Drake: Was that supposed to hurt?(healsbut Leo's claws are still imbedded in Drake's leg)

Inuyasha: Let me have some fun! (leaps up and grabs Leo's legs)

Drake: GET OFF ME!!!!!! (trying to shake off Leo but it is causing more pain) AHHHHHH!!!!!

Kagome: (in weak voice) Throw the Tetsusaiga.....

Inuyasha: Kagome! She's all right.... (trows Tetsusaiga at Drake's face)

Drake: !!!(bends neck back)

(the tetsusaiga cuts Drake's chin)

Drake: GET OFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(a big wave of power forces Inuyasha to let go and Leo's nails to retract)

(they both land on feet)

Drake: ILL BE BACK, YOU TWO! YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME! MUWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

YR: Well, that's it.

VR: Yep..

Drake: (panting) 


End file.
